The Butterfly kid
by AikiMata
Summary: Él es tu hermano, solo eso. Lo quieres, pero más que eso. Y, a pesar de tener una enfermedad que no te permite hacer nada mas que respirar, lo amas con todo tu ser que crees imposible que esto sea real. Lo amas demasiado como para dejarlo morir en su propia miseria. Vantascest. One-shot.


Aqui les traigo el Vantascest prometido :DDDD

Ahora estoy escribiendo tanto el lemon del CronKri y el DaveJade que me pidieron.

Espero que este pequeño one-shot os guste :3 No es mi favorito, pero espero que a ustedes les agrade.

* * *

 **The Butterfly kid**

 ** _One-shot._**

 ** _Vantascest._**

\- Dinos tu nombre, por favor. – preguntó el reportero, extendiéndole el micrófono a la altura de su rostro.

\- Karkat. –respondió de mala gana.

\- Estamos aquí para hacerte unas cuantas preguntas acerca de tu enfermedad, pues, como sabrás, es muy raro ver a alguien heredando este tipo de –

-Sí, sé a qué vinieron. No necesitas darme jodidas explicaciones del _porqué_ estas aquí, en mi comedor, con una estúpida cámara grabando cada puta palabra que sale de mi boca. –replicó con el ceño fruncido.

Su hermano, quien estaba sentado a un lado de Karkat, se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención tanto del camarógrafo como del reportero.

-Lamento mucho su comportamiento y su mal lenguaje, son cosas que ya forman parte de él a pesar de las constantes quejas de las demás personas.

-¿Y usted es…?

-Kankri Vantas, su hermano. Buenas tardes, Dave –saludó cortés, sonriendo a la cámara que lo enfocaba. Karkat, a su lado, rodó los ojos.

-Un gusto, supongo... – contestó el rubio, sonriendo lo menos forzado posible.

Se acomodó sus gafas oscuras y posicionó el micrófono de nuevo junto al rostro del pelirrojo Vantas, quién le miró con mala cara cuando comenzó el pequeño _interrogatorio_.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste de que tenías esta enfermedad?

Karkat miró fugazmente a Kankri, quien tomó su mano con delicadeza y le sonrió para más comodidad.

Él sabía que tenía en sus manos la decisión de responder las siguientes preguntas, y que en cualquier momento podría parar esto y mandar a la mierda a Dave Strider.

Pero fue su decisión traerlo aquí para poder soltar todos esos sentimientos de resentimiento, dolor, y una sensación de vacío. No creía que él fuera el único con la enfermedad de la piel de mariposa. Es por esa razón, también, que grababa su experiencia a través de ese idiota para poder dar un granito de esperanza a aquellos que pasaban por su misma situación.

Era necesario y realmente lo deseaba.

-Yo no necesitaba enterarme que lo tenía, pues viví toda mi vida con esto a mi lado. Fue difícil para mí, para Kankri, para Porrim. E incluso-

-¿Quién es esa Porrim que mencionas? –interrumpió Dave, viéndose interesado. A Karkat le fastidió eso.

-Ella…es como una madre. Es quien ha cuidado de nosotros dos desde que tengo memoria – apretó con cariño la mano del castaño, sintiendo un pequeño dolor en sus dedos.– Ella se encarga de todas mis medicinas y análisis, a pesar de no tener ningún parentesco con nosotros.

-¿Y qué hay de Kankri? ¿Qué hace él por ti?

Karkat se sonrojó un poco, bajando la mirada a sus piernas maltratadas por vendas y parches con medicinas. Se veían delgadas, como siempre, mostrando ese color de piel asqueroso con heridas.

Sintió escocer sus ojos, pero no pudo reprimirlos, ni quitarlas de su camino, pues sus brazos eran tan débiles que ni esa acción podía completar.

Las lágrimas salieron y el pelirrojo no pudo más que llorar en silencio, dejando consternados a Dave y su camarógrafo.

Kankri se agachó a su altura, mirándole con preocupación.

\- E-Estoy bien. –fue lo que respondió, recomponiéndose en su asiento y levantando la vista. Y, a pesar de las lágrimas fluyendo libremente de sus ojos, respondió con voz temblorosa:

\- Él cuida de mí. Me alimenta, me baña, me pone mis medicinas, vendas y todas esas mierdas que necesito con tal de hacerme mejorar, a pesar de que sea un caso perdido –tragó en seco, mirando a Dave de reojo. – Siempre me hace sentir cómodo conmigo mismo con sus palabras, con sus estúpidas y largas conversaciones de la vida, - Kankri le miró, con una expresión indescifrable – y siempre logran llegar hasta mi estúpido cerebro y…corazón.

\- Anda, ¿no es eso tierno? –comentó el reportero, con un tinte de sarcasmo en su voz, casi imperceptible.

Karkat lo miró con mala cara, y Kankri simplemente se abstuvo a decir algún comentario ofensivo contra Dave.

Los minutos pasaban mientras iban lanzando diferentes preguntas al pelirrojo que, de vez en cuando, no respondía por la incomodidad de la situación.

Gamzee, que resultó ser el nombre del camarógrafo, dejo la cámara grabando en dirección a Karkat, mientras que él se apoyaba en la pared, bebiendo su Faygo y admirando las distintas reacciones del niño. Kankri había notado eso y, disgustado, había salido de la habitación, dejando al pelirrojo a total merced de ambos tipos.

\- Una última pregunta para poder terminar con esta entrevista, Karkat.

\- Bien, habla de una vez – contestó nervioso, tocándose las manos con cuidado. Pensaba que, en cuanto viera a Kankri, lo mataría por dejarlo solo.

\- ¿Cuánto de plazo tienes hasta que la enfermedad te consuma por completo?

Sus ojos grises se abrieron de golpe, mostrándose sorprendido y dolido a la vez. Esa era una de las cosas de las que odiaba hablar; su tiempo límite de vida.

Odiaba y súper odiaba el hecho de saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba, pues sabría que un día antes de su fecha, o mucho antes, sufriría más.

\- Yo…no lo sé.

\- Vamos, Karkat, sabemos que si lo sabes. Hablamos con tu doctor antes de venir aquí para algunos detalles, y nos dijo esta interesante información que los que padecen de la enfermedad de la piel de mariposa, eran avisados de sus últimos días de vida.

Dave se inclinó en su mesa de comedor, acercado aún más el micrófono a sus labios partidos. Su cuello, al estar parchada en la parte de la nuca, le era imposible retroceder o alejar el objeto de su cara, pues a cada pequeño movimiento dolía un poco, pero era insoportable.

El pelirrojo tartamudeó un pequeño: _no_ , pero el periodista Strider hizo caso omiso y, con un poco más de presión por su impaciencia, apretó el micrófono contra la boca de Karkat.

\- Vamos, niño, responde que realmente necesito saberlo ahora – gruño entre dientes, forzándolo.

\- Dave, basta. Lo estas lastimando – interrumpió Gamzee, acercándose. El mencionado le dirigió una mirada que lo dejo paralizado en su lugar.

\- No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, Makara. Esto nos beneficiara tanto a ti como a mí.

Gamzee se mordió el labio, viendo las lágrimas que se formaban en los ojos de Karkat. Y luego, lo que lo hizo razonar, fue el delgado hilo de sangre que salió de los labios del menor Vantas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Gamzee saltó sobre Dave, tacleándolo contra el suelo y provocando que el micrófono golpeara con fuerza la cara del pelirrojo.

Kankri entró corriendo en el comedor cuando escucho el primer grito de dolor de Karkat. Con preocupación y el corazón en mano, se acercó a él y lo cargo con cuidado hasta su silla de rueda para dejarlo sentado ahí mientras se encargaba de los otros dos imbéciles que estaban defendiéndose a puñetazos.

Le gritó que se largaran y nunca volvieran, y eso hicieron, tomando todo el equipo que había instalado en su comedor y saliendo a trompicones a la salida.

Cuando regreso su mirada a su hermano menor, su corazón se partió en dos.

Siendo la piel de Karkat demasiado delicada, se había abierto una herida debajo del ojo que recorría hasta terminar su mejilla.

No le quedo de otra más que llevárselo al hospital, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana luego del incidente.

Kankri se llevó una gran sorpresa al poner el canal en donde el reportero Strider se suponía que estaría mostrando su repugnante cara a todo los televidentes, para solo encontrarse con el rostro de Gamzee, mostrando el video que grabaron de Karkat.

-Este niño es un jodido milagro que no merecía tener esta vida –fue el comentario que añadió tras el final de la grabación.

Karkat nunca supo de eso, no al menos hasta que alguien lo visitó esa tarde; o más bien, quienes.

Cuando el pelirrojo solía estudiar en la escuela pública, tenía un gran grupo de amigos, los cuales a Kankri nunca le agradaron por el hecho de que sus actitudes y modales no eran de lo más apropiado, y creyendo que serían una mala influencia para su hermanito. Al enterarse que la enfermedad de Karkat avanzaba con rapidez, tuvo que dejar de mandarlo a la escuela y dedicarse más tiempo en atenderlo en casa.

Pero la visión que tuvo de esos chicos fue errónea, pues en cuando pusieron al aire una vez más la grabación de Karkat contando su vida privada a millones de televidentes, ellos eran algunos de ellos.

Se avisaron entre ellos para irlo a visitar, y todos, en grupo, fueron a ver a su pequeño amigo perdido.

Karkat lloró esa tarde.

Se alegraba bastante de que su hermano tuviese muy buenos amigos. Se alegraba de que al menos Karkat tenía algo importante en su vida.

Al terminar la visita de sus amigos, Kankri se llevó a Karkat a darle un baño, pues ya era su hora.

Ahí, con el pelirrojo en la bañera, se dedicó a tratar de lavar sus heridas con mucho cuidado y cariño. Cada vez que Karkat hacia una cara de dolor, el castaño se inclinaba y besaba su hombro con suavidad, provocando sonrojos por parte del otro.

Cuando terminó de limpiarlo, Kankri tomo su mentón con cuidad y giró su cabeza, así ambos mirándose fijamente. Karkat tragó en seco y cerró los ojos, esperándolo.

Lentamente, sus rostros se juntaron y el castaño besó los labios partidos de su hermano. Karkat soltó un suspiro. No le dolía, simplemente que el roce le causaba sensaciones que nunca había sentido.

Kankri movió sus labios contra los de él, suavemente, con delicadeza, sin perder ese toque romántico y pasional. Introdujo su lengua dentro de la cavidad del otro, y Karkat soltó un gemido contra sus labios, entregándose por completo a la sensación y disfrutando lo más que podía, sin hacer mucho caso al escozor que empezaba a sentir.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y juguetearon entre sí mientas el beso seguía volviéndose cada vez más largo y sin aliento.

Luego, se separó lentamente.

Ambos se miraron con un profundo amor y sonrieron como idiotas enamorados.

-Te quiero, Karkat –susurró con cariño, acariciando su mentón.

-Yo también, idiota.

-Lenguaje, por favor.

-Lenguaje mi puta madre, mierda.

Los mismo hermanos estúpidos de siempre.

* * *

Ahí lo tienes, hermanos estupidos pero hermosos como no tienen idea *cries*

Ay, chicos, no saben por lo que estoy pasando ahora, joder. El amor me tiene como tarada e idiota y no se puede trabajar o estudiar asi.

*sigh*

Nos leemos pronto!

Luuuuuuup!


End file.
